theavatar_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Huashan
Huashan is a Earth Kingdom bladesmith, swordmaster, spiritualist, and former Shifu whose nomadic lifestyle birthed countless tales about his journeys. He was once a prominent member of the Jianghu (江湖) lifestyle and a major contributor to the Wulin (武林). He is considered one of the few remaining enlightened individuals left to wander between the realm of man and spirit. After coming of age, Huashan spent a majority of his youth traveling throughout the different nations in order to understand the meaning of life. He traversed the world while practicing his art; combining lessons and experiences with his sword discipline. The result was the creation of different martial art styles that were recycled continuously in an effort to create the ultimate discipline. His skill with the sword was considered unparalleled to all except the Fire Nation master, Piandao, who he lost an infamous battle against. The ambitious swordsman travelled from organization to organization, performing odd jobs for both entertainment and personal-enhancement. His only goal was to become the greatest warrior to cross blades. However, he was destined to embark on an entirely different journey. Master Huashan unknowingly stumbled into the spiritual realm after exploring the Forgetful Valley. He met the Mother of Faces and entertained both friendly and evil spirits. Experiencing spiritual interactions sparked a desire for spiritual transcendence. The swordsman who desired to become the strongest of the human realm realized that mankind was only a leaf of a larger tree. He became an apprentice of the universe who studied the natural actions and reactions that dictate fate. Within his studies, the student who knew of his own ignorance crossed various aspects of life. He spent periods of time studying one specific subject, the necessity of war, by observing the violent tendencies of both plants and animals; watching species slaughter one another for various purposes which were similar to mankind. While humans dreamed of peace and tranquility, Huashan comprehended the importance of strength for survivability and the importance of violence in the natural cycle. Instead of living the pacifistic lifestyle of a monk, Huashan studied the connection between violence and peace. It was the beginning a journey in mastering the principles of Taiji (太极) and Wuji (無極). Soon Huashan transformed into a hermit whose name forced bandits to retreat back to their mountains. A warrior of tranquility, his existence is a oxymoron in itself; causing the old master to state how he should have never been born. He is well versed in the understanding of both spirits and man, capable of reciting verses from the infamous Book of Changes. He also created three deadly combat forms; one of which is regarded as the antithesis to armed weaponry. Eventually Master Huashan obtained enlightenment through extensive spiritual elevations. He would sit among sacred forest and enter seasonal trances, enduring starvation and physical detachment for months without succumbing to death. After obtaining enlightenment, Huashan spent years traveling through the Spirit World with a desire for further answers. Eventually he encountered an elder spirit known only as the Jade Maiden and assisted her in defeating an ancient spirit of war. Their time together caused the swordmaster to develop feelings for the Jade Maiden, eventually creating the forbidden love between man and spirit. After learning the secrets of the Sword of the Jade Maiden, thus creating the famed Nineteen Styles, Huashan decided to dedicate his life to mastering the spiritual realm of man so he could eventually transcend his existence; therefore allowing the two to join in unification until time's end. The desire for this storybook ending lead master Huashan to the famed Eight Immortals who accepted to train him in their spiritual methods. Master Huashan is known for rarely involving himself in the field of tutelage. Although many claim a desire for fame or a thirst to acquire strength, the elder swordmaster despises such empty reasons behind grasping for power. It was only when he met a young Wei Meng, whose only goal was to find happiness, that he felt the connection between the two. As of the current year, Wei Meng is the only protege of the elder swordmaster. While Huashan continues his journey to spiritual enlightenment, he continues to mentor the young swordsman and considers him the closest thing to family. They are known for seeking each other throughout individual journey's; with Wei Meng walking a path similar to his master. History Personality Abilities Relationships Relatives